The Goddess and the Spider
by ConsultingDetective221B
Summary: Jim Moriarty receives notice that the Sherrinford resident Eurus Holmes is to be studied for social behaviour and he is to report there to interact with her.


It was late in the morning sometime between Christmas and Easter when Jim Moriarty received the text that would change his life.

[I've decided I'm not finished with you. -E]

[Hello, naughty. What more do you want from me?]

[Come see me. My doctors are going to decide to have me socially observed. Being my only real social contact, I expect you'll receive notice of an appointment before the week is out.]

[Duly noted. See you soon, babydoll ;)]

It had been three days. Jim paced in his room, waiting for his phone to ring. Minutes crept by like hours. He was bored and he was anxious. Irene Adler no longer interested him. He longed for a more suitable playmate. He sat down, rubbed his brow in frustration, and let out a heavy sigh. Just then, a familiar disco beat emanated from his phone. He answered instantly.

"Hello?"

"This is Sherrinford. We need you to come back in. We have decided to take advantage of your unique relationship with the inmate Eurus Holmes and have her studied exhibiting social behaviour. You will be briefed on conditions upon arrival. You will arrive on the island at 12pm this Monday. Clear?"

"Yessiree. Clear as glass. I'll be there. Wouldn't want to disappoint the princess, now, would we?" The line clicked off and he chuckled to himself. He loved the way Eurus was capable of just making things happen and he loved that he was going to see her again soon.

When Monday came, Jim took the time to make sure he looked his best. He put on his tightest fitting suit and wore his most enticing cologne, leaving the house in his best coat and the coolest pair of sunglasses he owned. He arrived at Sherrinford precisely at noon and was promptly escorted to the governor's office to have the rules explained to him.

"You will be visually monitored at all times," stated the governor, "and the cameras will remain on constantly. No audio recording will take place, but please note we do have several very skilled lip readers on staff. The glass has been temporarily removed from her cell; however, I must still advise you to keep your distance for safety purposes. The guards will remain outside and have been instructed to not interfere unless directly instructed by either you or the prisoner. Any questions?"

Moriarty plucked a random object off the governor's desk and began idly toying with it. "Actually, yes." He leaned in. "Suppose we wanted to fuck…"

The governor straightened his tie and coughed, beginning to sweat. "I… would advise very strongly against it. But… she has demanded our lack of interference. We would not prevent such actions; however, I feel inclined to remind you that you will be visually monitored by our cameras and therefore seen by a handful of our staff."

Jim smirked and waved his hand dismissively. "I don't really care about spectators. Generally, I prefer someone keeping score." He sat the item back on the desk deliberately askew. "May I see her now?"

"Just after you sign these consent forms and waivers." The governor plopped a small stack of papers in front of the consulting criminal. "Legal matters, you see."

Jim took up a pen. "If you wanted my autograph, all you had to do was ask." He quickly signed on all the lines and sat the pen on top of the stack. "Now can I see her?"

The governor nodded. "Now you may see her."

And off they went down the maze of hallways toward Eurus' cell. Moriarty was surprisingly quiet along the way, as though he was preparing himself for what was to come or processing his own thoughts.

"Well, here we are," announced the governor as they arrived at the entrance to the cell. Four guards stood outside, two on either side of the door. Jim took note of their tasers and the rather large first aid kit sitting off to the side. "You can go in whenever you're ready. I will be observing from my office. Remember, just shout and these gentlemen will be there to assist you."

"Thanks, Big G, but I think I'll be alright." He put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest. "I'm a big boy, you know!"

The governor chuckled nervously and nodded as he turned to go back to his office. A moment passed and Moriarty took a deep breath, shook out his hands, then aimed for the door.

When he entered the cell, Eurus was sitting in the middle of the floor, typing on a laptop. Jim strutted over to where the glass normally stood.

"Daddy's home~," he crooned. "My, my, such an improvement not keeping the princess behind glass."

"Quite. Now make yourself comfortable or there's no point in playing. Oh, and I'll be having your phone while you're at it."

He sat on the floor mere inches from her and took out his phone and a thumb drive, handing her both.

"That has the recordings you asked for on it. I hope you find them to your liking."

Eurus took the objects from him, their hands lingering together as they passed. She fiddled between the phone and her laptop for a moment before setting both aside.

"There." She resettled herself so their knees touched. "Everything you need for the fall is now on your mobile. Shall we get to why you're really here?"

Jim smiled and took her hands in his. "I can't wait. Where shall we start?"

Eurus smirked. "Good answer and even better question. We have such a burning hot chemistry. How about sex?"

"Like you really have to ask…"

The Holmes girl sat up on her knees and began to undress the man in front of her. With every button she undid, every time her fingers grazed his chest, it was as though sparks ignited between them. When at last his shirt was off and his jacket and tie lay beside them, they stood up, perfectly mirroring each other's every movement. She raised her arms and he lifted her shirt off and threw it to the floor. He caught sight of her faint scarring and traced it lightly with his fingertips.

"Really? You?" He asked. "I never would have guessed you were a cutter."

"That's because I'm not," she stated as though it was obvious. "I was young and curious and I wanted to see how my muscles worked. I've always thought self harm was so stupid. Why hurt yourself when you can hurt other people?"

"Is that something that you like to do? Hurt other people?" He ran his fingers softly along her cheek.

She leaned into his touch. "There is a certain intimacy that can be found in pain. To see someone in pain is to see them in their most absolutely vulnerable moment. I've learned a lot about a lot of people by observing their pain."

Jim smiled. "I don't think I'd mind if you learned about me."

They finished undressing each other and made their way to the bed. Moriarty sat down and Eurus straddled him, lowering herself so their privates touched. They ran their hands over each other slowly and sensually. The longer they touched, the harder he got. When he was ready, he swung his legs up on the bed and laid himself back. He took Eurus by the hips and guided her into place. They both moaned softly as he pushed himself up into her. She let her weight settle down onto him, forcing him deeper. As they each moved slowly, he caressed from her waist to her thighs. She leaned forward and kissed along his shoulder for a minute before biting down hard, her canines puncturing his skin. He grunted with ecstatic pain. They moved together more passionately and she sank her nails into him, groaning in delight of the moment. On they went, passionate fire burning between them as their hips gyrated together. "James…" she would moan as she dragged her nails through his skin. Blood seeped up from his wounds, and as the two of them became one, they shared the utter ecstasy of this uniquely intimate encounter. Moans and groans slipped unhushed from their lips as they went on, the passion ever blazing. When finally that blindingly blissful moment arrived, they came in perfect unison, nearly screaming with sheer pleasure. As they struggled to catch their breath, Eurus sighed heavily.

"Oh my, what a mess I've made of you. People really are so messy when it comes to having fun." She stood carefully and redressed herself. Traces of blood from her hands stained her clothes. "Cover yourself with the blankets and I'll call for first aid so we can get you patched up."

Jim's torso was covered in blood. He winced and cringed as he pulled the blankets over his lower half.

"First aid!" shouted Eurus. "We need first aid in here!"

Two guards rushed in carrying the first aid case. They looked startled and headed toward the bloodied man in the bed, but were cut off.

"We can handle it. Leave the kit and exit before I decide to do worse to you."

The men dropped the case and scurried out as quickly as they came. Eurus picked it up and brought it to the bed.

"Am I to take care of myself?" Jim asked.

"No, I'll take care of you." She opened the case. "I have to clean you up first so nothing gets infected." She soaked some cotton with alcohol. "I imagine this will sting quite a bit."

Moriarty winced as she began cleaning his wounds, but forced himself to relax and just be soothed by her touch. Once everything was clean, Eurus took up the antibiotic ointment and the gauze and tape, and with the gentlest nurturing touch, she bandaged the man before her.

"There," she said as she finished. "All better."

"Thanks." He sat up so their faces were near each other. "How is it you can be so bad and so good at the same time?"

She sighed. "Good and bad are fairytales."

"Yeah, but every fairytale needs a good old fashioned villain."

Eurus smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. She got up and went over to pick up her violin and began playing. The tune was bittersweet and full of heat and longing.

"What's this?" asked Jim as he began to redress himself.

"Us. I hope you're memorizing it. I'd like to dance when it's done."

"Of course." He finished redressing and sat back on the bed, taking in the music and committing it forever to his memory. Eurus eventually drew the song to a close and Jim got up and walked over to her, extending his hand.

"May I have this dance, milady?" He bowed slightly.

"You may." She took his hand and they danced to the song that resounded through their minds. As they moved about the room, Eurus turned them abruptly.

"Hey, I thought the gentleman took the lead," Moriarty half-whined.

"Blind spots in the cameras. They can't see what I'm saying from here."

"Ah, clever girl."

"I've reprogrammed your phone so you can easily make the break-ins as we previously discussed. Don't open the new apps until it's go time. I trust you can manage the jury on your own."

They turned again, this time so Jim was in the blind spot. "Of course I can. You're absolutely sure I can ruin your brother this way?"

Another turn. "One problem. Human error. It will take him time, but I expect Sherlock will eventually figure out that you have the ability to call your men off. When he does, you will have to take yourself out of the picture. Probably best to do it right in front of him. The added shock will do much more damage and it'll spark more curiosity for when I put your recordings to use."

Turn. "There really is no version of this where I come out alive, is there?"

Eurus shook her head.

"Oh, well," Jim sighed. "To be honest, I just want to make the most trouble I can. If I have to die to do it, that's alright. What's the point in living if I can make more trouble dead? I trust you fully to carry on my legacy."

And turn again. "And I trust you fully to make my brother fall as I have fallen from the sight of the world."

The song in their minds ended and Moriarty pulled Eurus into a close embrace.

"I will miss you, James Moriarty. You will always hold a special place in my memory. It truly has been fun to know you. The most fun I've ever had."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Be naughty for me," he whispered against her lips. They breathed each other in once more and lingered together for a long moment before finally letting go. Jim made sure he had all his things and made for the door. As he waited for its rotation, he looked back at the woman in her cell. "I love you," he said as the door closed around him.

Eurus stared at the place where he'd stood. "I love you, too," she whispered beneath her breath as she went to pick up her violin. She played their song every waking moment for a week and never again but once upon news of the death of one Jim Moriarty, the only man who would ever know her romance.


End file.
